Story Time
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: "The four adepts looked at Himi- Or at least what's left of her, in horror. Tyrell looked away in a futile attempt to try and not empty his stomach of his dinner on the ground" Rated T for explicit horror scenes.


Haven't written anything Golden Sun for a while. And was itching to write some.

Finally managed to get a hold of an emulator. Though I'm just at the part where I have to go and get the Sol Mask at Kaocho.

Anyways, these are just stories told by the eldest members of the group- No body horror really happened to Matthew and co.

Hope you guys enjoy reading.

* * *

GOLDEN SUN: DARK DAWN, ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED AND ALL THE HORROR STORIES/GAMES THAT WERE USED AS A BASIS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**STORY TIME**

* * *

"Get the fire started already!" Karis commanded Tyrell, her voice full of irk "Alright, alright!" The Mars adept grit his teeth "Jeez, no need to scream" The redhead lumbered towards the neatly piled stack of wood, grumbling under his breath how bossy Karis was "What was that?" The Jupiter adept barked at Tyrell, making him move faster "N-nothing!"

"You know what would make my day?" Eoleo grinned, tossing the dead monster near the stack of wood that Tyrell was burning, earning a small shriek from the younger Mars adept "A nice cold glass of ale" The pirate sighed dreamily, closing his eyes in contemplation.

Matthew gently placed the other dead monster near the one that Eoleo threw and smiled at the pirate, giving him a shrug "Yeah, you're right" The pirate's shoulders visibly slouched "It's impossible to get good ale here when we're out in the wilderness 'n all"

"There, ya happy?" Tyrell frowned at Karis who in turn just smiled and nodded in approval "Good job, Tyrell" The younger Mars adept grumbled and sat down near the fire, mumbling something incoherent.

The pirate placed a log at opposite sides of the fire. He hacked at the top parts making them reminiscent to that of the letter 'Y'. Eoleo effectively skewered the monster that he had killed with a long stick, placing the ends of the stick on top of the two logs he had placed near the fire.

Matthew went to the opposite side of the stick and started turning it, slowly cooking the dead monster. Rief had arrived with Amiti and Sveta, the three of them bringing logs for the fire. Matthew did a head count and furrowed his brows when he had noticed that they were two people short.

The Venus adept smiled and continued turning the stick, his concern for his missing members completely lost when he saw Kraden dozing off on a tree, with Himi sleeping on his shoulder. Matthew was surprised when Eoleo exclaimed in horror, telling their leader that the backside of the monster was already burnt.

* * *

"Who knew monsters would taste so good?" Tyrell smiled contentedly, picking something out of his mouth "Anything'd taste good if you barbecue it" Eoleo retorted, eating away at the thigh of the second monster that they had cooked "Except vegetables" Rief snorted, eating small amounts while reading a book.

"Who the hell would barbecue vegetables?" The pirate asked incredulously, making the others look at Rief.

"… Good point" The younger Mercury adept looked at the Pirate momentarily before going back to his book.

"Well, I'm beat" Tyrell yawned "I'm going to hit the hay, guys" Karis abruptly stopped him by firmly holding onto the collar of his shirt "At least wait till you've digested your food-" The Jupiter adept said in irk "You'd get indigestion at this rate" The younger Mars adept grumbled something under his breath, earning irritated questions from Karis "N-nothing! Fine, I'll wait a few more minutes, jeez"

Tyrell went back to his previous spot and placed his fist under his chin "Well, what now?" He asked no one in particular.

"How about we find some ale?" Eoleo smiled, earning strange looks from the whole party "Bah, whatever" The pirate crossed his arms and frowned.

"How about sharing terrifying stories?" Amiti started "Nothing like a little bit of paranoia to keep the mind alert for later's watches" The prince smiled "Not a bad idea" Eoleo nodded in agreement " 'Cept the younger ones would probably be pissin' their pants in terror later"

"I believe they can take it" Amiti frowned at Eoleo "Right?" He asked no one in particular and looked at the others, earning him reluctant nods "Alright then, I will be the first one to start"

* * *

_A cold breeze swept through Amiti's face as he walked the empty roads of Ayuthay. He had found it difficult to sleep and he didn't know why. The prince decided that he'd go for a little walk; the effort that he'd exert would probably make him feel tired and would most probably lead to him feeling sleepy._

_He went outside the castle as sneakily as he could, trying his best not to alert the guards or his uncle of his absence. What he found strange though, is that there were no people in sight. Yes, it was probably nearing dawn but a few people should still be awake; namely the drunkards._

_The prince eyed every nook and cranny of each street and found not a single soul awake "Hmm, was there a celebration tomorrow?" He thought aloud but his attention was quickly averted to when he saw a woman limping a few paces from him._

_Amiti eyed the woman carefully and furrowed his brows. This was the first time he had ever seen the woman in Ayuthay, even though her clothes were completely Ayuthayan in design. He gulped audibly and felt a strange fear encompass over his body. The prince continued his walk, hoping to just pass her by when he gets near her._

_Due to her limping, Amiti had successfully caught up to her in a matter of minutes. He could clearly see that her clothes were dirty, most of her bones seemed dislocated or broken and her hair was a mess. The prince walked closer and was about to ask what happened when her head did a complete turn-_

* * *

"Wait!" Rief screamed in panting breaths. The younger Mercury adept was tightly clinging on to Matthew's arm, trying his best to control his shivers.

"Hmm?" Amiti raised a brow at the spectacled adept and looked around. Everyone looked spooked, with Karis hugging her knees and Tyrell looked like he was in a trance, his eyes unblinking and the only sound he made was his rugged breathing. Matthew looked riled up as well, his arm that wasn't being hugged by Rief had instinctively went to his sword, as if the ghost from Amiti's story would come out and attack them. Sveta looked as if she was intently listening to something, her ears perked up and her pupils dilated. Like prey anticipating the attack of a predator. She would flinch and look around wildly for no reason, maybe she heard something in the forest.

Eoleo was looking at random things, highly unimpressed by the prince's story. Kraden was still asleep and yet Himi looked like she was okay, she had that normal blank look on her face and Amiti chuckled "May I continue now?" He asked no one in particular and Rief nodded violently, earning a snort from the pirate "Alright then, so it went like-"

* * *

_Her skin was pale as snow, her eyes bloodshot and her face bruised and bloodied. Amiti was frozen with fear and couldn't muster any strength to move or act._

"_My child" The woman started, her voice was blood-curdling. It sounded like she was drowning in her own blood "Where is my child?"_

_The prince audibly gulped and felt his heart beat faster. He had to answer the woman soon, lest she does something to him._

"_T-there" Amiti pointed far away, wishing that the woman just leave him so that he could escape._

_The woman's head turned around and it limped frantically towards where Amiti had pointed. The prince was paralyzed with fear for a few seconds but then he shook his head violently. He needed to get out of there now. He knew that lying to the woman would not be fool-proof but at least he had time to run away-_

"_MY CHILD IS NOT HERE!" A blood curdling scream entered the prince's ears. He had just turned around and was about to run away when he had heard the woman scream. Amiti tried his best not to look back but he had felt something ominous coming his way. He was only a few steps away from where he was when he had looked back and his eyes grew in horror when he saw the woman running to him on all fours with her head spinning in a hundred and eighty degrees._

_Amiti couldn't remember anything after that. He woke up in his bed with Paithos looking worried staring at him. His uncle embraced him and reprimanded him for being too reckless. The prince then found out that he was seen unconscious by a guard and was brought back to the palace._

* * *

"But the prince never knew who that woman was or what had happened to her" Amiti smiled "And that's it" The four children of the Warriors of Vale visibly relaxed and Tyrell sighed strongly, placing his arms on the ground behind him as he reclined.

"Pfft, that's it?" Eoleo asked incredulously, his fist at his cheek and he looked genuinely bored "Just it?!" Rief asked in fear "That made me feel uncomfortable!" The younger Mercury adept wailed.

"…"

"Excuse me for a moment" Rief stood up "I n-need to go somewhere for a moment" Eoleo guffawed and Amiti reprimanded him "He's but a child, give him a break" The pirate snorted "When I was his age, I was pillaging villages" Amiti clapped in a mocking fashion "My, what a role model"

Rief abruptly came back and fidgeted "Err, can someone come with me?" Eoleo laughed harder and Amiti frowned "I'll accompany you" The prince started as he stood up "Don't worry, it's just a story" He smiled at Rief, placing his arm on one of the younger Mercury adept's shoulders.

The two went into the forest and Eoleo yawned "You little sissy's up for a REAL horror story?" He grinned and stood up "Well, I don't want to scare you or nothin' " The pirate crossed his arms and his grin grew wider "But this story of mine- Actually happened"

* * *

_The pirate walked cautiously as he, Matthew and Tyrell, traversed the mountain range near Champa. His ears perked up when he had heard a strange droning sound. The two younger adepts who were accompanying Eoleo had suddenly stopped in their tracks and assumed battle stances "The hell is that?" The pirate thought aloud, gesturing at the two that it was probably nothing; earning reluctant nods from them._

_Eoleo walked quicker this time, feeling uncomfortable from that strange droning sound-_

_The three stopped in their tracks when they had heard coughing from behind them. Tyrell, who was at the rear of their formation, suddenly froze in fear and tightened his grip on his axe. The pirate counted to three and turned around, conjuring his Psynergy if it were needed._

_Eoleo visibly relaxed when he had seen Himi rubbing at one of her eyes behind Tyrell, yawning. The younger Mars adept quickly turned around and sighed in disbelief, lodging his axe on the ground "At least we already found her" The redhead smiled._

_The older Mars adept sheathed his blade and went near Himi, ruffling her hair "Where've ya been?" He asked through a grin "Everyone's been worried sick" The younger Venus adept looked up through sleepy eyes and blinked a few times before tugging at the Pirate's pants, prompting him that she wanted to go home._

_The four of them had slowly walked back to their inn in Champa, a comfortable silence fell upon them and no one deemed it necessary to break it. Matthew had been in the front while Tyrell continually sighed with his arms behind his head, grunting and groaning in an impatient manner. Himi had clung to Eoleo's hand possessively; the pirate would sometimes feel her falling asleep for a few seconds before being abruptly awoken due to their walking._

_Karis had been waiting near the entrance of the inn and greeted the four, waving at them and smiling "No need to worry, we already found Himi!" She said excitedly as the four of them came closer. Matthew furrowed his brows and Tyrell mimicked the Venus adept, only he seemed more irritated "Yeah, sure. It's not like we've got Himi right here" The younger Mars adept jerked his thumb behind him, gesturing towards Eoleo and Himi._

_The Jupiter adept furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side slightly, taking a good look at Eoleo and Himi. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell agape "B-but she was with Kraden and Rief!" She started in a shaky voice "She just came back with the two after they had bought supplies"_

_Tyrell grit his teeth and waved her off "If you're trying to scare me-" He frowned "Then you're doing a bad job at it" Karis was about to speak when Himi had suddenly walked in the middle of the four, a strange grin plastered on her face. The four adepts looked at her with questioning faces but were shocked when she had suddenly-_

* * *

"BURST EVERYWHERE!" The pirate gestured with his hands, trying to emphasize his point. Matthew had stood up and assumed a battle stance, earning a small chuckle from the pirate. Everyone looked spooked, Eoleo snickered. With Tyrell hugging his knees, Karis gripping on his left arm whilst Matthew sat down but didn't sheathe his blade, looking very jittery. Sveta was low on the ground, her arms and legs positioned for a pounce. Ready to jump at anything that might come out of the shadows "The little girl's clothes, skin and guts had splayed over everyone in the vicinity" Eoleo grinned wickedly as Rief, who had just come back with Amiti a few minutes ago, clung to the older Mercury adept and shook uncontrollably "But that's not all-" He chuckled

* * *

_The four adepts looked at Himi- Or at least what's left of her, in horror. Tyrell looked away in a futile attempt to try and not empty his stomach of his dinner on the ground. Matthew had unsheathed his blade and gulped audibly; a strange humanoid creature had replaced Himi. Its skin was pure white, it stood taller than Eoleo and its feet did not have toes but possessed fingers instead. All of its twenty fingers had elongated nails about the length of a short sword. It had pitch black eyes and sharp teeth and it seemed to look at the four adepts as if it were thinking of who to eat first._

_Eoleo snapped back to his senses and unsheathed his blade, sending a beam of fire at the thing. It easily dodged and jumped on the roof of the inn, making a strange droning sound as it released a low guttural growl._

_Tyrell could no longer stop himself from puking and the younger Mars adept dug his fingers in his hair, mumbling something incoherent. Karis then shook her head violently and slapped Tyrell with the tip of her staff, earning a grunt of pain from the Mars adept "Get it together, Tyrell!" She frowned while her voice broke. Tyrell had blinked his eyes owlishly at the Jupiter adept and sighed heavily, wiping his dinner off his face and quickly taking his axe, assuming a battle stance._

_The four adepts where surprised when the thing had jumped onto Eoleo and started clawing at his face and chest. The pirate tried to push it off but contrary to its lanky frame, it was quite heavy. Eoleo tried his best to protect his face but felt a wave of nausea consume his senses, effectively knocking him unconscious._

_Eoleo woke up in a bed the next morning, his face drenched in sweat "The hell happened" He thought aloud, touching his face but quickly withdrew his hand and hissed in pain. The pirate gingerly touched his face and surmised that he had scars. A lot of them._

_Karis and Tyrell had entered the room and told him everything that had happened last night. The thing that they had encountered was this ancient monster that had existed even in the time of the Exathi, as Rief and Kraden had told them. They had managed to scare it off but didn't really kill the thing. Eoleo sighed and closed his eyes._

* * *

"One thing's for sure-" Eoleo started "The pirate is _never_ going to climb those mountains ever again" The pirate grinned and crossed his arms "Well, whaddya guys think?" All of the adepts except Amiti had quickly turned to look at Himi, who was staring blankly at the fire. The numerous amount of gazes that she was getting made her uncomfortable as she looked up at the others.

"What…?" She asked in a monotone voice, her right brow rising ever so slightly. Eoleo laughed and sat down "Relax, s'just a story!" Tyrell frowned "But you just told us that it _really_ happened!" Karis quickly withdrew her hands from the younger Mars adept's sleeves and frowned at the pirate as well "Oh… did I?" Amiti chuckled "So, whose story was scarier?" He let the question stay in the air and when Tyrell was about to talk, Kraden had suddenly chuckled.

"Now, now. I haven't been able to tell my story yet" The scholar smiled as he fixed his glasses "It's an old tale that used to circulate around the Ei-Jei region of Angara" Kraden nodded "Now then, shall we begin?"

* * *

_Matthew trudged onwards as a strange storm had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He needed shelter, the Venus adept thought, lest he wishes to die in the middle of nowhere._

_Much to his luck, a small cabin had suddenly entered his vision and he frantically knocked on the door. Eoleo, a large Kaochan man had opened the door and raised a brow at Matthew, silently asking him what he had wanted. The Venus adept smiled at Eoleo and gestured his head towards the storm, earning a sigh from the large Kaochan man "I will let you stay for the night-" He started "But know this; Do not sleep with my daughter or I shall invoke three Kaochan tortures upon you" Matthew nodded happily and Eoleo had shown him in, leading him to a chair to sit on._

_While the Kaochan man was preparing dinner, his daughter had descended down the stairs, planting a kiss on her father's cheek. She then proceeded to sit down in front of Matthew and needless to say, she was beautiful._

_Her strangely elongated ears._

_The long silver locks that shone in the candlelight._

_And her mesmerizing emerald orbs. My, Matthew could stare at her all evening._

_But he had suddenly remembered the Kaochan man's warning and quickly averted his gaze, trying his best not to look at or notice the beautiful woman._

_As suppertime had come, the three of them were seated, with the Kaochan man directly to Matthew's right and his daughter directly in front of him. She had been staring at Matthew, neglecting her food and sighing dreamily for the past few minutes. Eoleo eyed Matthew menacingly and the Venus adept had covered his face with his bowl, trying his best not to look at the Kaochan man's daughter._

_Sleep soon befell the house and Matthew tossed and turned in his bed. He had enough, he thought. He couldn't care less about these so-called tortures and went up the stairs as silently as he could, going into Eoleo's daughter's room._

_She had been sitting on the edge of her bed, a forlorn expression on her face with her hands under her chin. Matthew lightly knocked on the opened door to her room and went inside, smiling at her._

_The two had talked for roughly a few hours and they managed to really get to know each other. Her name was Sveta, she was adopted by Eoleo when her parents had seemingly discarded her on his doorstep years ago._

_Matthew and Sveta could feel like they were the closest people in the world and the Venus adept couldn't help but kiss her._

* * *

"And then they had sex" Kraden said a matter-of-factly, earning a laugh from Eoleo. The other adepts furrowed their brows at Kraden's story "Where's the part where he gets tortured?" Kraden furrowed his brows at Tyrell and shook his head "Patience, I'm getting to that part" Eoleo tried to contain his laughter but gets bouts of giggles and chuckles every now and then "Now where was I?"

* * *

_And if they had made less noise, then Eoleo would have never found out that Matthew had slept with Sveta._

_The Venus adept had been abruptly awoken from his slumber when he had felt something heavy on his chest. He found a large boulder resting on his chest, with a piece of paper that read: "KAOCHAN TORTURE NUMBER ONE". Matthew easily lifted the boulder off of him and went near the room's window, discarding the rock outside. Well, if these so-called 'tortures' were all like this, he would have no problems marrying Sveta._

_But then a piece of paper had suddenly caught his attention. It was attached to the ceiling and read: "KAOCHAN TORTURE NUMBER TWO: RIGHT TESTICLE ATTACHED TO BOULDER" Matthew's eyes had widened in horror and he saw a pile of string beneath him slowly getting shorter and shorter. The Venus adept jumped outside the window. A few broken bones would be better rather than losing my manhood, he thought contentedly._

_Oh, what is this?_

_A large piece of paper had been splayed on the ground, slightly wet from the weakening rain. It reads: "KAOCHAN TORTURE NUMBER THREE: LEFT TESTICLE ATTACHED TO BEDPOST"_

* * *

"And now remember kids, having children is no joke" Kraden smiled "And is a great responsibility"

Matthew, Tyrell, Amiti and Eoleo had instinctively reached for their crotch areas and checked if they were still men.

"Wait…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't get it" Rief furrowed his brows and Kraden chuckled "You will understand after a few years, young Rief" Eoleo had suddenly stood up, his hands still protecting his manhood "That's not real-" He asked hysterically "Right, old man?!" Kraden looked smugly at the pirate and shrugged "I am unsure of its legitimateness"

The four male adepts groaned in pain "What's the big deal?" Karis thought aloud, before being bombarded with cries and shouts of their 'manliness' "The big deal is that, one: It would hurt and two: I'd never be a man again!" Tyrell shouted, earning nods of approval from Eoleo and Matthew.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is" Karis shrugged, earning a grunt of irritation from the younger Mars adept.

Kraden chuckled and crossed his arms, dozing off once more.

* * *

Well, that was by far the longest piece I've ever written.

You guys know what those stories were based off from?

Amiti's story was based off from the Bon-Cheon-Dong ghost.

Eoleo's story was based off from the Skinwalker RPGMaker game and Skinwalker mythos.

While Kraden's story was based off from Machinima's Three Chinese Tortures.

Hope that was even remotely scary.

And I hope you guys had a good read.


End file.
